And so the Lion fell in love with the Lamb
by angelsslave
Summary: Another one of those stories that fills in the missing blanks of when Edward and bella went further into the water...


A Twilight Fan Fiction

**And so the Lion fell in love with the Lamb**

Written by: angelsslave (C) 2008

Copyright: I hold no copyright to the fictional characters of the 'Twilight Saga' written by Stephenie Meyer, i am only borrowing Edward Cullen and Bella Swan for this story.

Synopsis: This is the filled in blank from Edward and Bella's honeymoon on the Isle of Esme, where fans cried as it faded to black.

Rating: NC-17 for obvious reasons.

In the beginning

It is so hard to comprehend, what life throws at you. To be the one to find true happiness in the face of all i have seen...

To witness such perfection in one so willing to give me her all, overcoming everything to stand before me and pledge her devotion, her love, her life...knowing what risks she had to take to make it to this point.

To heal my non-beating heart with love so graciously and so selflessly given, to show me a life i could live in, rather than merely exist, for existing is all i have ever known. From the moment i opened my eyes to the world that was chosen for me...love was not an emotion i could understand, never mind comprehend.

This is our story, which i am willing to share with you. How a human, a mortal if you may, opened my eyes and my heart to the love she offered like an apple, a forbidden fruit; for me to hungrily taste.

Edward Cullen

"_Beautiful," I said, looking up at the moon, too._

"_It's alright," he answered, unimpressed. He turned slowly to face me; little waves rolled away from his movement and broke against my skin. His eyes looked silver in his ice-coloured face. He twisted his hand up so that he could twine our fingers beneath the surface of the water. It was warm enough that his cool skin did not raise goose bumps on mine._

"_But I wouldn't use the word __beautiful__," he continued. "Not with you standing here in comparison."_

_I half-smiled then raised my free hand - it didn't tremble now - and placed it over his heart. White on white; we matched, for once. He shuddered at the tiniest bit at my warm touch. His breath came rougher now._

"_I promised we would __try," __he whispered, suddenly tense. "If…if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once."_

_I nodded solemnly, keeping my eyes on his. I took another step through the waves and leaned my head against his chest._

"_Don't be afraid," I murmured. "We belong together."_

_I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right; there was no way to doubt it._

_His arm wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire._

"_Forever," he agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water._

We stood like that for what seemed like eternity, testing our restraints, seeking what neither of us could say, his cold chest pressed against my warm flushed one as the waves softly lapped around our bodies,

"You are more beautiful than you can possibly imagine," his voice held a timbre i had only heard once before. Desire washed across my face from his sweet breath; sending uncontrollable shivers over my body. His eyes seemed more golden in the moon light; a fire seemed to flicker in their depths as he held me tightly in his arms. My face blushed darker as i held my hand that had been flat against his heart and moved it in small circles, over the perfection that i now gloriously owned,

"I am nothing compared to you." My voice sounded so small, so strained as i kept looking into his eyes, trapped in the depths of love i could see shining out from within them. His crooked smile held me, captivated me, as a glint of white perfect teeth shone through and dazzled me completely,

"How still absurd you are to ignore what i see with my own eyes. How this day i have humbly taken your hand in wedded matrimony, how noble such an offering received has given me the greatest gift of all...you, Isabella Cullen."

My eyes felt damp with unshed tears, i would not ruin this moment by becoming weak with emotion. How cherished i now felt being held in his arms, my heart hammering in my chest, preparing myself for what was about to happen. The shore breeze feathered my skin, sending a chill down my spine as the warm water held the temperature between us – skin against glorious skin. Edward searched my face for an answer he was looking for, to see the in trepidation and uncertainty held within the large pools, my youth would certainly change from this moment onwards, he could sense it, even taste it, it was so overwhelming,

"If you don't want to do this, if it is too much for you, we can simply swim a little the night is still young?" he asked, uncertainty laced his own voice as he held his breath, waiting for me to make the choice. I saw the hesitation in the topaz depths that glimmered even in the darkening glow of the sky. With the moon held high, it shown on his glorious alabaster skin, making me weak from simply looking at such a magnificent angel,

"N-No..." i hesitated, my heart skipping, frightened at the feeling of rejection. I had come this far, this was the one arrangement i would not back down on, "I am fine..." I continued with renewed certainty, i wanted this moment to be special for both of us, "I just need a few moments to...adjust to this feeling, of us, of...you."

Edward seemed to relax. I could feel him shiver even under the touch of my palm against his hard marble skin. He was just as frightened as i was and strange at it seemed, it soothed me, encouraged me further. Sliding my free hand up the rest of his strong 

muscular chest, i gathered strength with each smooth passage until i reached his shoulder and collarbone. Further and further i slid my small hand over his neck until i reached his angelic face, he closed his eyes and shut the smouldering depths as he groaned softly at my meek touch on his skin. With renewed eagerness, i strained onto my toes, feeling them sink into the soft sand below them and placed a kiss on his tempting god like lips.

That was all it took for him to surrender to me, his arms wrapped around my body in a steel band of muscle and sinew, as he attacked my lips with uncontrollable eagerness. Parting underneath such a glorious assault, i felt him tremble as his cold tongue sought out its warm counterpart and i willingly threw myself into the kiss that was unlike no other.

Our passion for each other had been slowly building up speed since i agreed to marry him, testing his limits as well as my own. Nothing however, had prepared me for the starvation i met with each parry against the soft flesh of my mouth.

To feel the bruising force of his lips crushing against mine, his arms holding me against his strong unmoving body. As close as we both were, i wanted to be closer as i pushed my body even harder against his. My chest tight to his, my legs aligned perfectly to his long, lean muscled ones. The water did nothing but heat my frazzled body up even more as the electric current i felt whenever we got as close as this, built with maddening speed. My free hand held onto his back as my other splayed over the muscles, moving with each stroke of his ice cold tongue.

Dizziness built within my head, a light sparked behind my eyes as my breathing increased with the hammering of my heart that roared in my ears. I felt liquid to his touch as with lightening speed, i was in his arms being carried towards the shore – his lips fused to mine and refused to break their hold. Warmth enveloped my wet skin as i was suddenly aware of being laid across the soft cover of the humungous white bed.

I opened my eyes and was almost taken aback by what i saw staring down at me. All inhibition seemed to have left as i searched the heat that pooled in the eyes that washed over me in worship, for how else could i describe the scorching look he was giving me?

White pale fingers traced my swollen lips, for they seemed to have been thoroughly kissed like no other time before. My favourite crooked smile returned too and lit up his face in a mocking wicked twist,

"To see your face the way it is now, i could finally die a happy man carrying that look with me forever..."

I contemplated that thought as i stretched my arms behind his neck and twined my fingers in his ruffled bronze hair, pulling his body now onto mine, already now used to the feeling of the cold contrast between them,

"Let's not talk about dying right now, for i can think of far better ways of remembering my face."

He arched one perfect sculpted eyebrow as a grin spread wickedly across his face,

"This...boldness, has it anything to do with my wife finally getting me alone, undressed and under her spell of seduction?"

I laughed at this, a silly girlish laugh as i ran my fingers through the soft texture of his hair, marvelling at how his face contorted into a mask of delight as he closed his eyes and his breathing became shallower,

"How can i seduce when i don't know how?" my meagre honest confession was met with a blaze of fire as he stared deep into my eyes, rendering me breathless,

"Everything about you Bella, from the moment you walked into my life has seduced me to this point, rendered me helpless as you weave your bewitching spell around me."

I couldn't answer as Edward lowered his face once more and captured my lips in another scorching kiss. Sealing my fate as i gave into the passion that lit a fire in my veins, like a match to dry kindling.

There are many descriptions i could use to explain how my first time felt. There are many reasons behind searing them into my brain, lodging the emotional turbulence that had filled me with such love, such devotion for one who was willing to sacrifice everything to allow me to have that one basic pure human moment in my life.

Ignoring all selfish motives for taking my life had led us to this point, a moment so poignant so beautiful, yet so frightening at the same time. Held in his arms, he lowered his body until it was flush with mine, still keeping some amount of weight in his arms so as not to crush me. His mouth roamed over my lips, face and eyelids as he worshipped with both action and murmured words. I felt the current between us heighten into new depths, as my stomach twisted and thrummed with renewed desire building up quickly, my hands twisted and pulled at his statuesque skin, marvelling at how smooth and strong it felt beneath my fingertips. But it wasn't enough; i wanted to see all of him.

Starved by only seeing his chest, which he had become accustomed to exposing to my eager fingertips as we held each other cocooned in our own bubble of privacy at Charlie's house. I had never brokered the bridge to see or touch more, frightened it might make him pull away from me, complaining that it was too much so close to the wedding. I had taken greedily everything he would allow, remembering to keep my over eager willingness to a minimum in case he thought me wanton. Now clothed in only his 

skin against mine, i needed more. Releasing my lips from his, causing a growl of impatience as i gasped for air, finding his eyes boring darkly into mine, i smiled as i rubbed the taunt muscles of his back,

"I-I...need to s-see you..._all_ o-of you..."

Registration glowed on his face, his eagerness to kiss me breathless now gone, as with a wicked glint in his golden eyes now smudged with something deeper, more primal, Edward smiled and rolled us both so that we were lying side my side. I felt suddenly cold from the loss of contact but soon discovered this angle, offered both of us an option to view the other. I bit down worriedly on my bottom lip as i tried to keep my trembling hands and erratic heart in check, as for the first time i was able to take in the heavenly sight of Edward, unabashed, unashamed of his nakedness for my eyes only.

Nothing could compare me for the complete and utter magnificence that pained my eyes to look at. I felt ashamed and unattractive next to his perfectness. Straight angles and muscular planes of his chest and lower torso captured my wandering thoughts as i drank in how pale his skin looked against the cream coverlet that we lay upon. How his stomach moved as he breathed quickly yet evenly. I felt bold enough to trace my fingers down his pale skin, like the day we sat in the meadow, for it seemed so long ago now. How we grew accustomed to each other then...now it was with renewed love and unbridled curiosity we lay together now.

"Exquisite..." was all he said over and over as he traced his slim fingers down my shoulder, over my collarbone, his eyes drinking in the path his hands were taking. I shivered at his touch and this seemed to delight him as his hand became less feathered against my over heating skin and more firm with each stroke. When i finally allowed my eyes to look down, past the area his pants always hid from me, to finally see all of his glorious body, completely naked to my eyes and touch.

I felt my breath hitch in my throat as a strangled noise escaped my parted lips. To see a hidden treasure, to be allowed to finally discover such beauty, i felt the stinging betrayal of tears behind my eyes. How could i compare to his beauty? When his fingers finally rested just below my right breast, skimming my ribcage, creating a fire that seeped through to my very bones; his eyes continued their wandering until all of me had been studied like some treasured antique under investigation. His eyes returned to my face and the smouldering look behind them hid nothing from me, he was thoroughly pleased with what he had seen. My blush gave away my embarrassment at lying exposed to his critical assessment, for i knew i could not compensate for my human body with its flaws.

My slim legs not long enough to be classed as willowy or statuesque. My thighs flared out in unison with my hips, rounded and soft as they dipped into a slim waist that was more boyish than feminine. My breasts where never my best feature, small but proportioned to my otherwise ordinary frame, i looked more like fifteen to my now eighteen years, yet 

what i saw in Edward's eyes abolished all that i could describe about myself. Trembling, we met in the middle, giving into the pull that was driving us together, giving into the temptation.

His hard mouth angled more forcibly against mine; crushing any thought of argument as with practiced expertise, he rendered me of any coherent thought. Cold fingers skimmed my ribs and arched higher as his cold tongue pleaded entrance into my willing lips. Parted, i rejoiced as he delved in, searching for mine which i gladly gave. Joining our mouths together as his fingers found its target and my breast was palmed in his ice cold hand. Blood rushed forward to that overheated area of skin as i arched my back, bringing my breasts crushing against his marble chest, my rasped breathing echoing in my ears as i forced myself to remember to breathe through flared nostrils also being seduced by the heady fragrance that washed over me from his scent, making my legs weaken with awakening desire as i writhed and contorted in his touch that moulded and squeezed its newly acquired prize.

Leaving my lips in a wet open mouthed kiss, Edward continued to drag his lips across my jaw and lower until my neck was aroused with tingling sensations, as his mouth kissed and licked its way down a path of erogenous insanity, stopping to worship my collarbones, his deep wonderful groans the only noise that broke through my shattered breathing, deafening me with pleasure that pooled in my stomach and much lower. When he finally found his goal, when he occupied that area his hand had only required with his devilish lips, my head exploded with sharp lights, blinding me behind my eyes and rendering me speechless, except for a noise that was torn from my throat in an agonising cry of ecstasy.

"O-Ooh..."

I felt my muscles contract, as his teeth grazed the soft flesh that centred on my nipple as he nipped it into a peak, the sudden overwhelming need to have him inside me built in torture. I scraped my small neat nails down his back; this seemed to provoke a guttural response as he crushed his body harder against mine. I could feel all of him against my own weak human flesh, feel how strong he was beneath my fingers, and how he shuddered and rocked his hips against mine, eliciting a moan deep within me and my womb to contract with pleasure.

A rush of air awakened my senses and i found myself lying on top of him, having been manoeuvred to that position, as his fingers roughly pulled my lower body against him, moving me in such a way that i could feel his own arousal pushing against my sensitive flesh, felt him quiver as i obeyed the natural law of life and began rocking my hips, rotating them in such a way that would embarrass and scorch me with humility had i giving it any thought in my wildest of dreams,

"Oh, god, Edward...i feel, this feels..."

I couldn't comprehend forming the words i wanted to say, to feel his breath rendering me senseless, his lips in torturous delight wrapped a fog around my brain i couldn't shift. I could only feel and that feeling was delicious and tempting and hedonistic and frightening all at the same time as he lapped my flesh as if he was having a feast. A starving man didn't look so god like and wicked at the same time, nor did he delight in a feast with such abandoned ardour - as my Edward was doing now.

"Like heaven," he finally responded huskily, as his lips captured mine again in a drugging kiss. A kiss that finally muted my thoughts that had by this stage all but escaped trying to rationalise what was happening. I wanted to feel and experience everything, yet with Edward kissing me with such desirable passion, holding my head between his hands and delving deep into my mouth like he was drinking thirstily from a cup, i could not form the words to how i felt, i could just simply feel...

In a flash i was lying on my back once more, could identify the soft mattress below me as a strong muscular thigh parted my own shaking ones, finding a comfortable position to stretch without hurting me, but i was past caring of him being careful so as not to hurt me. I arched against him and this seemed to please as a hiss escaped our mating mouths. His hands left my face to start a scorching path of heat down my body and between ours until he found the source of my ignited nerve endings. The heat pooled there, contracted with the coldness of his fingers as i jack-knifed forward, my deep rasping groan was tore from my lips as my limbs turned to jelly.

The heat that had been building slowly inside me seemed to take an alternative route and was now dancing hurriedly underneath his fingertips as he found my womanhood and gently touched it again, keeping his eyes on mine, drinking in my responses as i cried out with each slow agonising stroke,

"P-Please...Edward...i need you, I-I _need_ to have y-you..."

He didn't dismiss the plea in my strangled voice, his own need burning behind his own scorching eyes as he positioned himself above me, suddenly looking so young as he twisted his face in an agonising push for control,

"I-If i hurt you, at all...B-Bella, promise you will make me stop?"

I fought so hard to control my breathing, to agree on his plea for restraint, but all i could think of was the joining of our bodies and how right everything seemed. I could only nod as i bit my lip, trying to contain the groan that was building up fiercely behind it,

"Promise..."

I came out in a rush but it seemed to satisfy the logical part of his brain, as with one long agonising push...Edward was inside me.

I heard a scream, i felt a shudder, and i welcomed a groan of mutual ecstasy, as i sought to accommodate the fullness of his arousal into my small human body. Our heavy breathing seemed to mingle together, his delicious scent washed over me in waves as i felt myself drowning in a sensation overload as with gentle eagerness he began to move against me. My legs voluntarily wrapped around his waist, pushing us further together. This was answered with a deep growl that reverberated from his chest and rumbled through his body as he held it up with his strong powerful arms.

My eyes did not leave his face as i watched the controlled passion light a searing path through his, his movements calculated to give me the greatest of pleasure as i welcomed and matched him with my stiff yet steady movements. I could recall a sharp pain at the beginning, a sort of tearing as he filled me completely, i didn't dare him to stop now, for fear he would berate himself for causing me pain as i pushed him further, angling my body in such a way that would stop him from moving away.

Now as i looked up at his angel's face i felt nothing but deep muted love, a love that seemed to bloom larger with each movement of our bodies, each response of wakened desire, each fan of breath he blew on my face and i simply floated on a tide as the rhythm increased, building slowly, then with another wave of pleasure increased, bringing forward a new sensation, one that started low in my toes and tingled a path slowly up my calves wrapped around his glorious frame, until it pooled into my very centre, building, building, building. As if sensing this, Edward increased his movements, his own breath unsteady as his eyes widened in response and his lips crushed down on mine, plunging his tongue unceremoniously into its depth as the warm tingling increased building wildly behind my eyes.

A powerful surge pushed through me, sending me soaring as i cried, possibly screamed into his mouth. I felt the power of his arms wrap around me in a fierce painful hold, though at the time i didn't register the pain. He tore his lips from mine in a strangled growl as he buried his face into the pillow at my head. My cry went on and on, i thought for sure i was going to go hoarse with the pleasure that came with the release of it. I heard a tearing sound but could not fathom where it came from, as i fell over the side of the mountain into the awaiting waters below.

Moments like this could only be described when logical thought could process such actions. I was not capable at the time to make any rash conclusions as to how i felt, only that i felt...loved. To lie in the arms of my lover, my one true need of existing was something unless you experienced with that one person, the one true answer to all your questions in life...you knew nothing of being truly loved.

I had come a long way from Phoenix, lived a life of semi-existence to return home to Forks and find a more meaningful need to live. To fall in love with a man who fulfilled every awakening fantasy. To pledge my undying love to a vampire - seemed so reckless, yet totally, unequivocally right,

"I love you..." the happiness in my heart could not be silenced any longer as with tender soft feather like strokes, he grazed my skin with his fingertips,

"As I love you." his voice husky as he kissed the top of my head, a smile playing on his lips as he skimmed my forehead.

My eyes fluttered closed as i welcomed sleep for the first time in my life, to a wait what was to greet me in the breaking dawn.

The end

Written by angelsslave (C) 2008Page 4


End file.
